muppet_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
AnimatedC9000
AnimatedC9000, also known as Caitlyn, is a current member of the Muppet Central Forums. Since 2008, she has been an on and off part of various activities on the forums, a notable one being in her contribution to the Fan Fiction and Fan Art section. She considers herself a singer, a writer, somewhat of an ametuer artist, a bit of an actress, and an aficionado of The Jim Henson Hour. Basic Information Early Life Born in western Oklahoma in May 1993, a little over three years after Jim Henson's death, one could say that Caitlyn has been a Muppet fan all her life without her even being aware of the fact. In fact, if you asked her, she could probably have passed off for a Muppet with her outgoing personality. Her earliest Muppet-related memories include watching various VHS tapes of Sesame Street ''and ''Muppet Babies. Searching her memory, she vaguely remembers seeing previews for The Muppet Movie and Fraggle Rock ''on those tapes and wondering just what they were. (For some unexplained reason, she was afraid of Dr. Teeth or Crazy Harry in the previews of the former.) She also owned several plush ''Sesame Street characters (which have sadly since been sold in a garage sale) and used to play a sort of game that involved naming her family members after the characters on the show (her Nana was Big Bird, Caitlyn herself was Elmo). Another notable experience was a trip to see Bear in the Big Blue House, Live!, where she got to talk about birthdays. Even as a child, Caitlyn knew she was a bit different. How different? She learned how to walk before she learned how to crawl, she went to pre-school another year for lack of motor skills (she couldn't skip), and thanks to her Nana reading to her she was reading books to her kindergarten class. Later in her life, she was diagnosed with Asperger syndrome; however, unless she flat out told you herself, you probably wouldn't even know. Before third grade started in 2002, she moved to a small town in east Texas. Now in an unfamiliar environment, Caitlyn seemed to become more introverted, keeping her likes and opinions mainly to herself. Middle school hit her especially hard: She seemed to have a hard time making friends and keeping up with interests. She started to be picked on (which sadly continued until high school) and saw herself as mainly an outcast. And yes, she did go through that phase where she tried to disassociate herself from anything "childish". Before winter break of her 8th grade year, she also lost her Nana to death. The worst part about it was that she was visiting Caitlyn's family for the holidays. Those were dark times, folks. Rediscovering the Muppets It wasn't until the 8th grade that Caitlyn seemed to open herself up more and embrace the things that she had tried to distance herself from. Specifically, she credits her rediscovery of the Muppets to a fun-for-all birthday party place that she was at for a party with her little brother and mother. She was silent, keeping to herself and listening to the music playing over the sound system (which probabaly no one else was, but then again she could hear a lot). The music included songs from Sesame Street, but that wasn't what won Caitlyn over to the Muppets. It was the sounds of a banjo and a frog singing about a colorful connection. Yes, she heard Kermit the Frog sing about "The Rainbow Connection" that day. She thought, "That must be Kermit the Frog," and she was entranced by his words. When she arrived home after the party, she looked up the song and discovered the Muppet Wiki. Through that, it was a chain reaction. Caitlyn discovered the various productions that the Muppets had been in (and was surprised to see that the same people did Sesame Street ''and ''Bear in the Big Blue House!) and soon researched and watched The Muppet Show and some of the movies before stumbling across the Muppet Central Forums itself (themselves?). It turned out that Caitlyn had picked a prime time to show interest in the Muppet fandom. In 2008, the viral videos were being released, greatly exciting the general Muppet fan population. Any fan who was any fan seemed to be abuzz with activity on the forums, and Caitlyn was no exception. She started to make new friends and participate in the Muppet College Dorms, now known as Hensonville City. Her randomness with others in the game threads were pretty fun, even though now when she looks back at it she'll admit to being a complete dork at times. It was actually thanks to the Muppet Central website itself and the Muppet Wiki that she found out about The Jim Henson Hour. Possibly out of boredom, she looked up the fansite on the wiki and was a bit puzzled to learn that there was a control room that shared the same name with it. Curious, she decided to delve further into this odd series. What she found surprised her (and freaked her out a bit), but soon she grew to love the show. It mystified and enchanted her, but the only way that she was able to view episodes were via the uploads of others on YouTube (which are now sadly taken down). It was during her interest in the show that she first started to write A Robotic Heart, an on-going self-narrative on the life and times of Digit, the half-robot, half-person Technical Director of the show. (incomplete; more data loading...) Muppet Favorites DISCLAIMER: The following is not presented in a top-ranking order. Favorite productions are listed chronologically by release; favorite characters are listed alphabetically from the most notable production they were in or by the production in which they were initially introduced. Caitlyn has way too many favorite Muppets and thinks it's ludicrous to list only one in (what she feels to be) the tiny info box space provided, so she figured that this would be easier. Favorite Productions *'Movies:' The Muppet Movie, ''The Muppets'' (2011), (incomplete; more data loading...) *'TV Shows:' Sesame Street, The Muppet Show, The Jim Henson Hour, Muppets Tonight, (incomplete; more data loading...) *'Specials/Other:' Puppetman, Muppet*Vision 3D, (incomplete; more data loading...) Favorite Characters *''Sesame Street'': Big Bird, Elmo, Grover, Hoots the Owl, Zoe, (incomplete; more data loading...) *''The Muppet Show'': Angus McGonagle, Beaker, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Camilla the Chicken, Crazy Harry, Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem (Animal, Dr. Teeth, Floyd Pepper, Janice, Lips, Zoot), Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Lew Zealand, Robin the Frog, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, (incomplete; more data loading...) *''The Jim Henson Hour'': Digit, Jojo, Lindbergh, Vicki, Waldo C. Graphic *''Muppets Tonight'': Clifford, Darci, Johnny Fiama, Sal Minella, (incomplete; more data loading...) *''The Muppets'' (2011): Walter Favorite Moments ''The Muppet Show'' *Episode 306: Jean Stapleton: Jean Stapleton wants to do a closing duet ("I'm Just Wild About Harry") with Crazy Harry. Everything is perfect: the number itself, Kermit's reactions, Jean's show-womanship, Crazy Harry's craziness... It's all perfect. It must be seen and heard to be able to fully grasp the ingenuity of the part as a whole. *Episode 314: Harry Belafonte: Rowlf and Lew Zealand performing "Tea for Two". Backwards. ''The Jim Henson Hour'' *Episode 103: Power: "The Hat Sharpener" Storytime segment, all culminating into the final line (that Caitlyn currently uses in her deviantArt signature): :: Narrator: ... until one day, they blew it all up. :: explodes, general cheering is heard from behind the cover *Episode 107: Fitness: The entirety of the "Just to See Her" number with Smokey Robinson. Highlights include Digit mouthing along with the back-up singers at one point and (in a backgroud blink-and-you'll-miss-it moment) Vicki faiting in the recording booth immediately following Smokey's conclusion of the song. *Episode 107: "Jump (For My Love)". Just... "Jump (For My Love)". It's essentially an Eighties exercise montage closing number that's awesome. What more is there to be said? ... okay, if you want to be technical about it, some specific parts that spark the interest of this member were Digit's energy in both his little solo and when he was just wildly dancing (read: probably most likely flailing around) towards the end of the number, and also Vicki's little fangirl moment when Smokey Robinson kissed her. (See also: "Just to See Her".) *Episode 110: Secrets of the Muppets: Puppet builder Jane Gootnick, while building a Gonzo puppet, explains that the cenrtal family of Muppet characters get a lot of hard use and "simply wear out". Back in the control room, the following exchange occurs: :: Gonzo: aghast "Wear out"? I do not "wear out"! This is an outrage! :: Digit: Actually, Gonzo, this is starting to be fascinating! :: Gonzo: How can you say that? Like everyone else, I mature, most gracefully in my case; but to say that I wear out is grotesque. :: Digit: has been circling Gonzo a bit, observing him as he spoke. He is now uncomfortably close to Gonzo's mouth Ooo, there are little cracks starting at the corners of your mouth. fascinated :: Gonzo: he snaps, causing Digit to jump back Will you get away from me!? *Episode 110: :: Vicki: pacing back and forth, talking to herself "Please, sir, don't give away the secrets of the Muppets--" No no no no no... Um... "Sir, it strikes me that revealing the secrets of the Muppets--" :: Doozer: in, startling Vicki Hi, Vicki. How are you? :: Vicki: Oh, you surprised me! :: Doozer: Sure! You were surprised I knew your name, right? :: Vicki: Well, it's not just that. I-I'm just very jumpy tonight. Vicki continues, Digit appears from behind a monitor, wearing a Waldo mitt on his hand that articulates the mouth and upper body movement of the Doozer All this talk about electronic effects and arm wires, it's very unsettling and-- backs up into Digit, turning around and finally seeing him Oh! Digit! W-W-What are you doing? :: Digit/'Doozer:' is puppeteering the Doozer, giving it a voice Uh, uh, pay no attention to the semi-robotic person on your right. :: Vicki: between Digit and the Doozer What's all this about? :: Digit: voice Oh, Vicki, I'm learning to work puppets! a little happy bounce with Vicki Isn't it great? :: gasps in shock as Bean enters :: Bean: Digit said the "P" word! :: music; Digit covers his mouth in shock :: Bean, Vicki: Traitor! Other *The entirety of the Puppetman pilot. Watch it here . It's a shame it was never picked up; Caitlyn would have watched it (if she were alive back then). *The Muppet portions of The Cosby Show episode "Cliff's Nightmare". Let's just say this is one girl who's not letting "the steadiest hands in the business" operate anytime soon. (incomplete; more data loading...) Other Interests and Favorites Because everyone needs to have a hobby. Same blurb for the listing here as the Muppet section, folks. *'Favorite Movies:' Dumbo, The Jungle Book, Lilo & Stitch, Little Shop of Horrors, Pinocchio, The Princess and the Frog, Singin' in the Rain, The Three Caballeros, the Toy Story trilogy, Treasure Planet, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, The Wizard of Oz, Wreck-It Ralph, (incomplete; more data loading...) *'Favorite TV Shows:' American Dad!, Danny Phantom, Fairly OddParents, Family Guy, Once Upon a Time, SpongeBob SquarePants ("classic"), (incomplete; more data loading...) *'Favorite Characters:' The Crows, Dumbo, Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo), Lilo Pelekai, Pleakley (Lilo & Stitch), Dr. Archie Hopper/Jiminy Cricket, Henry Mills (Once Upon a Time), Jiminy Cricket, Pinocchio (Pinocchio), José Carioca (Saludos Amigos/''The Three Caballeros''), Cosmo Brown (Singin' in the Rain), Sergreant Calhoun (Wreck-It Ralph), (incomplete; more data loading...) *'Favorite Musicians/Performing Artists/Composers:' Howard Ashman, Louis Armstrong, the Beatles, Bing Crosby, Blondie, Bon Jovi, The Doors, Cliff Edwards, Danny Elfman, Ella Fitzgerald, Judy Garland, Buddy Holly, Elton John, Gladys Knight & the Pips, Lady Gaga, Barry Manilow, Dean Martin, Alan Menken, Owl City, Elvis Presley, Frank Sinatra, John Williams, Hans Zimmer, (incomplete; more data loading...) *'Favorite Video Games:' Pokémon, the Super Smash Bros. series (has only played Melee and Brawl), (incomplete; data loading...) *'Favorite Colors:' all different shades of purple (incomplete; more data loading...) Notes and Trivia *Her current signature on deviantArt contains a quote from the Storytime segment of Episode 103 of The Jim Henson Hour. After making a comment, the signature reads as follows: :: ... until one day, they blew it all up. *Caitlyn has a wide vocal range. While in choir in high school, her teacher officially assigned her as a contralto (basically a female tenor). However, both times she went to Solo and Ensemble competition (state), both judges thought that she sang prettier in a soprano range. *Her username on MC is sort of a catch-all username that she uses just about everywhere. Odds are that if there's an AnimatedC9000 on your website, it's her. (The "Animated" represents her love of animation and art, the "C" stands for "Caitlyn", and the "9000" is just there to sound cool.) *Has a little brother who's also a Muppet fan. She is so proud of him. (incomplete; more data loading...)